


If the Van's a Rockin'...

by Vizkopa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, gladdy and reader are shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: “Ready, baby girl? Let’s get this van shaking.”





	

It all started with feather-light touches in the back of the Regalia—the brush of his shoulder against yours every time he shifted, the press of your thigh against his as you sat sandwiched between him and a sleeping Noctis. Fuelled by the adrenaline from the last hunt, it didn’t take long for it to evolve into something more.

You bit your lips to stifle a moan as he whispered everything he wanted to do to you once the two of you were alone, your fingernails digging into his thigh barely inches from where his cock was already protesting his leather pants. You could practically _feel_ his self-assured smirk against your ear.

“Just you wait, baby girl,” he purred, deep voice rumbling in his chest.

His words sent a shudder through your body, heat pooling between your legs. You clamped your thighs together. You weren’t sure how much longer you _could_ wait. You were on the verge of jumping him right then and there with Noct fast asleep beside you and Prompto chatting away animatedly in the passenger seat.

Finally—thankfully—Ignis pulled into the parking lot of an outpost. You were eager and restless to escape the confines of the car. Gladio had been tracing lazy circle on the inside of your thigh where no one could see and it had been driving you insane. He pulled away as the car rolled to a stop in front of the convenience store and you were simultaneously relieved and wishing he hadn’t stopped. 

You nudged Noctis lightly, rousing him from his sleep. He looked around blearily then winced as Prompto slammed his door a little too enthusiastically.

“Woo _hoo_ , I can smell that reward already. We’re gonna have a feast tonight, baby!” the blond crowed happily.

“Don’t spend all of it on food, I need to restock our supply of curatives,” Ignis scolded.

“Of course, of course. C’mon, Noct. Our feast for our valiant efforts awaits!” The three of you watched as Prompto dragged Noctis off in the direction of the diner. 

Ignis sighed. “I shall be in the store.”

You and Gladio exchanged glances. “I guess we’ll sort out accommodation for the night,” Gladio offered.

“Yes, yes. Very good,” Ignis waved dismissively at you and made a beeline for the store, leaving the two of you alone.

Gladio jerked his head in the direction of the caravan at the far side of the parking lot. It was all the invitation you needed.

The door had barely slammed behind you when he was on you—lips pressed to yours in a bruising kiss, large hands already working their way under your shirt, calluses harsh against your sides. You returned his kiss with enthusiasm, silently thanking the Six for your boyfriend’s habit of never wearing a shirt. Easy access to those glorious abs was always appreciated.

Your fingernails raked down his chest and back up again, sliding the heavy leather jacket from his shoulders. It hit the ground with a satisfying _fwump_ , followed closely by the metallic ring of his belt buckled as you began work on his pants. He chuckled in your ear, low and gravelly and fuel to the fire that burned low in your belly. 

“Why the rush, baby girl?”

Your breath hitched in your throat. He knew what he was doing to you—you could see it in that smirk, in the playful gleam of his amber eyes now dark with want.

“The others—”

“We have time. Let me take care of you first.”

You yelped as he lifted you easily and sat you down on the counter of the tiny caravan kitchen, nudging your knees apart so he could fit between them. He kissed you again, long and hard, then broke away to pull your shirt over your head. The second it was gone, you pulled him down into another kiss, hands flying to his hair to thread your fingers through the dark strands. He groaned against your mouth as you tugged hard, his own hands sliding down your back and beneath the waistband of your shorts to cup your ass, squeezing appreciatively as you rolled your hips against him.

His lips burned a path along your jaw and down your neck, pausing to pay special attention to the juncture of your neck and shoulder as he reached around to unclasp your bra. He dragged the straps down your shoulder and then cast it aside, humming appreciatively when he reached down to fondle your breasts. You didn’t miss the way his breath hitched when he looked down to see them fill his hands so perfectly and then he was ducking his head to take one in his mouth, tongue swirling around your nipple, bringing it to full attention and sending tiny jolts of electricity straight to you core.

Once he was satisfied, he moved on to the other, giving it the same treatment as you mewled and begged for him to stop his teasing. Finally, he released your breast with a lewd _pop_ and flashed you a mischievous grin before dropping to his knees in front of you. Teeth nipped playfully at your hip bones and warm hands ran the length of your thighs, gently but firmly holding them open for him.

“Gladio,” you moaned, feeling his warm breath on the insides of your thighs. Your fingers tightened involuntarily in his hair, tugging him closer to where you wanted him.

“Tell me what you want, baby girl,” he growled, hooking his fingers in the waistband of your shorts and giving them a light tug. You lifted your hips slightly, urging him on, but he teased you, sliding them down your legs along with your panties agonisingly slow.

He waited expectantly, drawing it out even though he must have been aching in those tight leather pants of his.

“Your mouth! I need your mouth, _please!_

He grinned, sliding your shorts off the rest of the way and tossing them behind him to join the rest of the clothes on the caravan floor. His hands returned to your thighs, kneading, stroking their way from your knees to your hips where they slipped around take hold of your ass once more, scooting you closer to the edge of the counter.

You heard his sharp intake of breath as he lowered his head, then paused as he gave a low chuckle.

“Oh, [Name],” he rumbled. “You’re _dripping_.”

A whimper escaped your throat before you could reign it in. You didn’t need to see it to know he wasn’t lying. You could _feel_ it, slick against the counter top. His head dipped lower and his stubble was rough against the inside of your thighs, his breath cold against your wetness. 

“Oh, _Six_ ,” you gasped out when his mouth finally descended on your clit, beginning a relentless assault that had you scrabbling for purchase on the counter. His tongue darted out to tease the swollen bundle of nerves before enveloping it completely with his lips and sucking harshly, soothing over the sensitive bud once more with his tongue.

You could feel the first stirrings of your orgasm, a flickering heat stoked to life by his lips and his tongue, spreading warmth all the way down to your toes. Sensing the tension beginning to creep into your limbs, Gladio redoubled his efforts, tongue diving in to taste you over and over, his nose bumping your clit each time. His large hands cupped your ass, holding you closer until you were almost sitting on his shoulders and you could barely restrain yourself from grinding against his face chasing precious release.

Your hips jerked involuntarily when he added his fingers to the mix, one callused thumb stroking your clit in fast, tight circles. He hummed in encouragement, the vibrations inciting a long, drawn out moan from your lips and causing your hips to jerk again. He gave you a sharp slap to the rear and it was all the encouragement you needed to start grinding shamelessly against him, fingers wound tightly in his hair as your climax hit.

You cried out his name as it washed over you, thighs holding him tightly in place until the shudders had subsided. When, finally, your legs fell limply from his shoulders, he rose to his feet and grinned down at you.

“I’m sorry, I got kind of… carried away there,” you panted.

Gladio shook his head, grin still in place. “Babe, you can ride my face any time, just say the word.”

_Six,_ he always knew just what to say to get you going again.

“Now…” He took your hand and pressed it against the straining bulge in his pants. “Let’s get this taken care of before the others start wondering where we are.”

He kissed you hard, the evidence of your release still drying on his lips but you didn’t care. Wrapping your legs around his waist you pulled him into you, swallowing his deep growl of approval when you rolled your hips against his. He fumbled in his pocket for a condom, then hastily worked at the fastenings of his pants, sliding them down his hips with your assistance, followed quickly by his boxers. You could feel him—hot and ready and _rock hard_ against your thigh.

He stood back slightly, drinking in the sight of you splayed out on the counter, chest heaving, lips parted in breathlessness, pupils blown wide with lust. He pumped himself a few times for good measure and rolled on the condom, then he was pressed up against you once more, his cock teasing your entrance.

“Ready, baby girl? Let’s get this van shaking.”

“God, yes.”

He entered you with ease, watching your expression the whole time. You could do little but cling to him, eyes falling closed and mouth falling open in a silent moan as he filled you so completely, so perfectly. When he was fully seated, his hands dropped to your hips and held you there for a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in with enough force to make the caravan rock slightly on its wheels.

Satisfied with the result, he did it again, and again and again until he was fucking into you unforgivingly. Your lips met his in a sloppy kiss that only lasted but a moment before you both had to part for air again, his head dropping onto your shoulder as the pace brought him right to the edge dangerously fast. The van rocked perilously but in that moment, neither or you cared if anyone saw. You were both too far gone to care.

He groaned out your name and you could only whimper in reply as he tumbled over the precipice, taking you with him shortly after. And with a few last, sporadic thrusts, he grew still, leaning heavily into you as you both caught your breaths.

You toyed with the hair at the back of his neck, humming in content at the feeling of his erratic heartbeat against yours, his warmth still between your thighs. He drew back and gave you a tired but satisfied smirk, then leaned in to kiss you when you heard muffled voices from outside, drawing closer.

“—kick your ass at King’s Knight— _oh!_ ” The caravan door shot open and Prompto stopped dead in the threshold. He took in the scene before him, a furious blush rising in his cheeks. He slammed the door shut again. “Sorry! Sorry… oh, _Six_ , I’m SO SORRY,” his muffled voice came from behind the closed door.

“Hey, man!” shouted Gladio. “If the van’s a rockin’, don’t come a knockin’!”


End file.
